Guess What?
by iwasnthere622
Summary: Sora's and Roxas' boyfriends ignore them at a party. Sora comes up with a plan to get their attention back. Random, insane one-shot. AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora.


So... I'm not exactly sure just what this is. My roommate wanted me to write a short random drabble, and this is what I came up with. She also made me post it. :P

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

((Normal POV))

Roxas huffed as he sat down next to his brother.

"Hey, Rox! Enjoying the party?" Sora chirped, ignorant to his brother's mood. They were currently sitting on a couch in Riku's house, where a big end-of-the-year blow-out party was taking place.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sorraaa." He whined.

Sora looked over his brother, blinking rapidly to fight the effects of the beer he'd been drinking.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Sora asked, concern in his voice.

"You know how much I don't like crowds. I'm not having any fuun." The blonde pouted, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Aw, but it's fun! Everyone's here! Where's Axel?" Sora asked.

Roxas' face darkened. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! He knows how much I hate crowds! But the minute Demyx flounced over ranting about some new video game, he ditched me!" The blonde whined, blue eyes sparking in anger.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Roxas!" Sora said, putting a comforting arm around his brother.

Roxas sniffed but leaned into Sora's embrace. "Where's Riku, anyway?" He asked, looking around the crowd.

Sora frowned. "I don't know. I guess he ditched me, too. I know! Let's go find them!" Sora chirped, bouncing up and dragging Roxas up with him.

Roxas chewed on his lip. "I don't know…"

"C'mon, Roxas! It'll be fun!" Sora said, taking Roxas' hand and dragging him through the crowd. Roxas' grip tightened on his brother as he was dragged from room to room. Finally, in the game room, they saw a smaller group gathered around a TV and console playing some racing game. And among them? Riku and Axel.

"Now what?" Roxas asked.

Sora winked at his brother. "Now we have some fun!"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Roxas, don't you think our boyfriends' need to be taught a lesson for ditching us?" Sora asked.

"Well, yeah, but –" Roxas started but Sora cut him off.

"So we might as well have some fun while we're at it!" Sora said. He winked at his sputtering brother and sauntered over to the chair his boyfriend was sitting in.

Glancing back at Roxas, making sure he was watching, Sora leaned over and whispered into Riku's ear: "Riiikuuu."

Riku jumped slightly, looking back at Sora and smiling distractedly at him before turning back to the screen, mumbling, "Hey, So."

Sora frowned, then a playful gleam came into his eyes. He prowled around the chair and crawled into Riku's lap, blocking his view of the TV screen.

"Guess what?" Sora asked cheerfully, smirking at his boyfriend.

Trying to look around Sora, Riku pushed him to the side slightly. "What?" He asked, still not fully paying attention to his boyfriend.

If he had been paying attention, he might have noticed the glint in his eyes.

Sora bounced on Riku's lap, grinding their pelvis' together. Riku groaned slightly and glance at Sora, who asked again, "Guess what?"

"What, So?" Riku asked, his glance flicking from the screen to his boyfriend.

"Riiikuuuu." Sora whined, grinding into his boyfriend. "I said, guess what?"

"What?" Riku asked, slightly exasperated at this point.

Sora rolled his eyes, but grinned when he felt Riku's hands slide up to grip onto his hips. He leaned down and licked the shell of Riku's ear. "You're supposed to guess." Sora whispered.

Riku groaned as Sora proceeded to nip and suck on Riku's ear. Roxas was watching wide-eyed. He couldn't believe his brother was doing that in the middle of a crowded party! But it looked like Riku was paying attention to him now…

"So, Riku. Guess what?" Sora asked, pulling back and smiling at his boyfriend.

"Um… I don't know, Sora, what?" Riku asked, slightly dazed since Sora had yet to stop grinding into him.

Sora shook his head and tsked. He leaned forward and kissed a trail from Riku's cheek to his neck, playfully nipping at it.

"Guess what?" He asked into his flesh.

Riku groaned louder. He yipped when Sora suddenly bit down and proceeded to suck on the spot where his neck joined his shoulder, leaving a nice hickey.

"Christ, Sora! I don't know! You're bored?" Riku said, frustration in his voice.

Sora laughed and shook his head, his eyes sparkling with mirth and something else.

He kissed back up to Riku's ear and whispered: "Fine, I'll tell you. I want you. Now."

Riku's eyes widened and his grip on Sora's waist tightened. He stood up and Sora easily wrapped his legs around him, never stopping from pressing their groins together or sucking on any exposed flesh he could find. Riku groaned and ignoring the stares, hurriedly left the room and headed for the stairs, no doubt bringing Sora upstairs for a little… fun. As they past Roxas, Sora paused momentarily on his task and winked at brother, smiling encouragingly at him.

Roxas stared wide-eyed after them. Well, it looked like Sora wouldn't be bored or alone anymore. His gaze drifted back to the group watching someone's game-play on the TV screen, landing on the redhead sitting among them. He took a deep breath and smirked, swaying his hips a little as he made his way over to his boyfriend.

Crawling into his lap, blue eyes met the startled green gaze of his boyfriend. He smiled.

"Hey, Axel. Guess what?"  


* * *

  
...Review?


End file.
